villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xuriah D'arcmast'r
|origin = Multiversal Legends|occupation = Leader of the Deus Ex Confederacy President of the Urizekia Lord of Hell (currently) Lord of Chaos |affiliation = Deus Ex Omni-Confederacy Malitch Empire |powers/skills = |hobby = Plotting to usurp Nekrozoth Trying to find ways of becoming all-powerful Conquering civilizations Waging wars Polluting and destroying sacred lands Mocking the heroes Betraying others Slaughtering and enslaving all who oppose him Converting heroes to his cause |goals = |crimes = |type_of_villain = Oppressive Psychopath}} Xuriah D'arcmast'r '''(pronounced as ZURIE-AH DARKMASTER), also known as '''Xuriah the Darkmaster, Baron Darkheart, Ergo Maldinov, The Supreme Emperor, Herr Malman, Xuriah Blackfire,' Xuriah Apocalypse', Master Darcnus, and many more is a psychopath megalomaniacal warlord and would-be "Supreme Overlord" and the tyrannical leader of the Deus Ex Omni-Confederacy as well as Urizekia. He was a powerful creature created by a sentient extraterrestrial beings as a way to create a super soldier to bring peace across their home world of Urizekia as well as protecting it's people they were sent to serve. However, Xuriah decided otherwise that it's best that he rules it under a fascist dictatorship which lead him to kill off his creators while using their technology to produce weapon for him to conquer other worlds. Xuriah soon establish a new regime called the Deus Ex Omni-Confederacy. Though it was believed by some that his rule was necessary in order to bring peace across the galaxy, it was soon revealed it as a mere facade as he just wanted to be in control of everything that he sees and be as cruel and oppressive as possible. His one desire was to dethrone Nekrozoth so that he could takeover his empire so he could be the most powerful villain of all while also exterminating every villain in existence to become the one single threat the omniverse has to face. Due to his dangerously intelligent potential and power, he became one of the many enemies to the Champions as a whole including the entire Multiversal Legends universe which makes him one of it's main villains. He later became the ruler of Hell later on in the Champions of the Multiverse series after the death of Remiok Sethos (the former ruler of Hell). One time he tried to release a race of eldritch creatures calls Leviathans in order to become a Lord of Chaos in which he succeeds on doing so but end up being locked outside of creation along wit the Leviathans before he could use his full potential to conquer the infinite multiverse. Later on he has to fight Billy the Destroyer over who would become the new Lord of Evil after the recent death of Nekrozoth. He was also "friends" with Malitch and occasional ally due to having similar goals but they do at times act as rivals. He was one of the most deadliest enemies in the entire omniverse due to his viciously intellect, his usage of dark magic, his access to many potentially dangerous technology with potential of destroying planets, and his mad ambitions of omniversal conquest makes him one of the most evil villains the champions have ever faced along with Nekrozoth, Aka Manah, Malroc, Vekkisul, Grandmaster Chaos, Endgame the Anti-Maker, and the Leviathans. He was also the archenemy to Ben Diablo and Dark Akuma along with Xorin. He also has a counterpart named Uriah Br'ghtmast'r who is also his rival. He was one of the two main antagonist of the comedy series Forces along wth Xorin. He serves a the primary antagonist of season one and four, and later became the secondary antagonist of season two and a minor villain in season three as well as one of the two main antagonist of season 4. Physical Appearance Xuriah changes what he wears at times but he often wears his dark gray trench coat and dark grey pants. He also always wear his gauntlet even in his true form. Xuriah also has long black hair with a scar on his right eye (or left depending on the issue). His true form is that of a demonic reptilian alien with dark red skin. He also has sharp metallic claws on his tail and fingers. He also possesses a tail that also has metallic blades across it. At the end of his tail is a extremely sharp scythe capable of piercing the sharing metal. Personality Xuriah D'arcmast'r seemed to be presented as being the living embodiment of corruption itself, being an unethical, selfish, who's one mission was to gain as much power as possible regardless who has to suffer. He is nothing more than a megalomaniacal tyrant who sees that Dystopia Justifies the Means. Xuriah was created by extraterrestrial beings as a way to bring order and peace for the people of Urizekia. However, Xuriah decide that he should become it's ruler rather then it's champions so he dethrone his creators by killing them all while using their technology to bring terror to the people he was meant to protect. Ruling Urizekia as a heartless despot, Xuriah fancies himself as the new Hitler and Stalin whom Master Mueller stated is actually far more evil than him. He conqueror and oppresses many worlds while branching the inhabitants through mind controlling propaganda that rewired the mind to thinking that he is a well intention ruler while in reality is nothing but a total psychopath. He is a malignant narcissist who only loves himself, his image, and his authority while brainwashing the people of Urizekia to worship him as a god while keeping the land a primitive state including their minds. He is a total egomaniac, being a overly pompous individual who sees those around him as mere animals while seeing himself as the smartest being in existence. He often show himself to be a extremely patient, arrogant, sarcastic, and is very cynical towards others he meets including his own allies. His ego and since of superiority as the very thing of why he decided to dethrone his creators due to him believing that serving a planet of primitive species is beneath him which created a somewhat deep hatred towards his creators. Xuriah thinks that the beings who created him must be foolish and incompetent to think that with all of that technology they used it to help those whom he considered monkeys rather than to use it to conquer an entire galaxy. One of the few things that his insanely obsessed with absolute power which leads to show that he would do anything to achieve unlimited power to rule all of creation. Xuriah one defining goal was to dethrone Nekrozoth as he sees him to be unfit to rule such a vast and powerful empire claiming that Xuriah would bring a new age of terror that would make the age of omega look like child's play. He has no limits to what he does as he would do anything for power like trying to relate the Leviathans so he could be apart of them despite knowing that they would possibly eat the entire multiverse which he possibly attended to do in order to become strong enough to dethrone the Hollister (also known as the one true God). He is also seemed to be cannibalistic as he killed and possibly ate his roommate while he was imprisoned in the Pandora Dimension while saying that his roommate tasted bitter. He doesn't tolerate low level villainy such as robbing banks or stealing someone's valuables unless it's a powerful object. He prefers committing acts on a grander scale rather than to commit pity acts of simple vandalism or mischief. He destroyed a demon who has the power to destroy cities but only uses it to hunt a ATM store which he finds it frustrating. He is actually that he is evil and does take pride in it, as when Master Mueller called him out for being purely evil with Xuriah just thanking him while brushing it off as a irrelevant and flattering. He is also likes to get on his enemies nerves as he would criticizes his enemies fighting style or troll them for his entertainment. Xuriah has no sense of fairness or honor in fighting as he once said he fights to win meaning he would fight dirty if necessary, for example, he resorted to bite Dark Akuma on his shoulders behind his back and later rich Ben Diablo in the grounds. He malevolent, Xuriah tends to be affable and pleasant, but does't hide that he is a megalomaniacal villain. Though he may be an hyper-intellegnet being, Xuriah tends to act like a barbaric savage in his true form and tend to be more cannibalistic. He still gets to gain his intelligence and cunning but mostly acts as more of a ravening animalistic monster. Xuriah only uses brute force when necessary as he mainly a strategic genius and manipulative mastermind. Biography Creation and Rise to power Xuriah was a genetic super soldier built by an unknown species with vast technology. Originally made to bring peace and harmony of Urizekia, a primitive planet with little technology whatsoever. He denied to takeover the planet as he finds his duty beneath him. He used the technology to destroy his creators to the last with the arty last of his creator left alive to for him to brainwash to submission and torturing. Xuriah used hate propaganda as a way to brainwash the people of Urizekia to be his own personal army and later turned Urizekia into a fascistic regime where he rule it under an iron fist. Soon he formed the Deus Ex Confederacy where he use it to help spend his own empire across his universe until all was finally under his rule. However he was still not satisfied of his achievement as he desired to conquer more. Later on he found a abandoned temple with ancient scrolls that gave him the knowledge of the existence of the omniverse. With this he soon changed the name of the Deus Ex Confederacy to the Deus Ex Omni-Confederacy and later went on a campaign of conquest and oppression. Fighting Nekrozoth TBA Escape from the Pandora Dimension TBA Trivia * Xuriah was meant to be written as a classic complete monster in the series being a remorseless psychopath who has no redeeming quality and lacks any sign of empathy. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Tyrants Category:Fascists Category:Masterminds Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadomasochists Category:Usurper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Slavers Category:Conspirators Category:Opressors Category:Poachers Category:Mongers Category:Propagandists Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Dark Magic Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Immortals Category:Swordsmen Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Conquerors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Dark Lord Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Fear Users Category:Social Darwinists Category:Remorseless Category:Redeemless Category:Greedy Category:Extortionists Category:God Wannabe Category:Mutated Category:Supervillains Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Sociopaths Category:Warmonger Category:Armored Studios villains Category:For The Evulz Category:Aliens Category:Chessmasters Category:Gunmen Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Karma Houdini Category:Alive Category:Game Changer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Dictator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Successful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Leaders Category:Aristocrats Category:Elitist Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Master Strategists Category:Vengeful Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Scientists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:OCs Category:Lizards Category:Empowered Villains Category:Cruel Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Outright Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance